Sean-Emma-Jay Love Triangle
This love triangle between Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart started in Crazy Little Thing Called Love after Sean found out when Jay and Emma hooked up two years prior. Love Triangle History Season 4 In Secret, Jay gives Emma a ride home after school. The two speak briefly about Sean, who has very recently left Toronto to move back in with his parents in Wasaga Beach. Jay warns Emma not to "get sappy" with him when she starts talking about how much she misses Sean, and invites her to hang out with him that night in the ravine. She goes to meet him, and the two kiss, but she quickly leaves when she learns that Jay wants her to perform oral sex on him. The next night, Emma returns to the ravine and gives Jay a blowjob. She finds out later that week that she contracted gonorrhea from Jay. Season 6 In Crazy Little Thing Called Love , Emma and Sean reunite when Sean is released from jail. The two of them are happy to finally be together again, thus making their third relationship official. Spike and Snake allow Sean to stay at their home until he gets back on his feet. He is overjoyed and grateful to Emma for helping him get out of jail and he is also very thankful to Jay for helping him get a job as a mechanic. However, Sean is bound to discover an ugly secret between his girlfriend and his best friend. One night, Spinner leaves the Dot open an hour longer so that Sean and Emma could enjoy a romantic date together in private. While they were on their date, Sean tells Emma how perfect she is and how lucky he is to have her in his life. Emma, however, is feeling guilty about the secret she is keeping from Sean; therefore, she is feeling as though she doesn't deserve the pedestal that Sean is placing her on. Nonetheless, they enjoy their date but Sean takes a mental note of the suspicious vibe that Emma was giving off. The next day at work, Sean tells Jay about the awkwardness that Emma was displaying on their date and he asks him if something bad has happened to her. Jay hesitates and decides to tell Sean the truth, if he can handle it. Sean claims that he could handle the truth, so Jay confesses that Emma has performed oral sex on him two years ago while Sean was in Wasaga. Unsurprisingly, Sean is shocked and furious at the revelation and this leads him to act out in many ways when his temper gets the best of him. First, he confronts Emma at Degrassi and angrily expresses his hurt over what she did with Jay. Second, he gets into a nearly violent altercation with Jay at work. Lastly, Sean takes his frustrations out on a customer by being rude and even attempts to get in said customer's face for calling him out on his attitude. Sean is overwhelmed with rage and disappointment; so he makes a rash decision to quit his job and move back to Wasaga. While he is packing his belongings, he gets into another heated argument with Emma at her house; Sean can't seem to get over what he heard. He refuses to accept that Emma's brief fling with Jay took place while Sean was away(over a year after their last breakup) and that Emma is only human and should be expected to make mistakes as such. Sean leaves and makes it all the way to the bus station before he realizes that he is walking out on something good. Moments later, Emma finds Sean in her basement bedroom. Both of them are in tears as Sean apologizes for the way he behaved, promises to get his job back and begs Emma not to give up on him, even if it means "calling him on his crap" when necessary. Emma agrees to give him another chance as long as he learns how to "save himself from himself sometimes." Deeply emotional, Sean and Emma reconcile with a kiss. Timeline * Start: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (608) * Ended: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (608) ** Reason: Sean apologized for the way he acted and he and Emma reconciled. Trivia *Emma was the second girlfriend of Sean's to have oral sex with Jay. The first was Amy. Both girls wound up getting an STI from the encounter. Gallery 232fds.jpg Tumblr_lojj4rkIun1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr_lojizg7JcW1qc1tpr.jpg Backinblack_(7).png Uoiuoujopygh8.jpg Brbbouttogoblowjay.jpg Seanlikesitrough.jpg 56757.PNG Category:Interactions Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation